1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods, systems, and devices for saving natural resources. More specifically, the present disclosure generally relates to substituting mechanical and electromechanical devices and systems for waste disposal systems that traditionally use water as a carrier medium.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years there has been an attempt to protect and preserve natural resources, while accommodating changes in city, state, and country populations. The quantity of natural resources is limited, while the demand for such natural resources continues to increase at a dramatic rate. There is a tension between the need to use natural resources for, say, eating, drink, heating, etc, while protecting or controlling the quantity of resources used. Illustratively, there is a tension between the need to develop land for an increasing population base and protecting natural forests and wet lands. Further, there is a tension between generating new fuel sources and adversely affecting pristine land.
In addition to protecting the natural resources associated with land and fuel sources, such as wood, oil, gas, and coal, there is a need to preserve water resources. With an exploding world population, available water resources are being overextended. Existing technologies are incapable of reducing the quantity of water used for every day living. Waste of consumable water occurs because of antiquated water systems that lose water or use water in an efficient manner. For instance, many existing water supply lines leak allowing significant quantities of culinary water to seep into the ground surrounding the water line.
In addition to losing and wasting water through antiquated supply infrastructure, modern toilets inefficiently use water. Currently, water is the primary carrier for removing bio-waste. Toilets remove human waste, while use of sinks, drains, and faucets facilitates removal of animal waste. For many years, a significant quantity of water was wasted through the use of inefficient toilets that used excessive quantities of water to “flush” bio-waste material using a toilet. In recent years, and by resulting Government action, there has been a reduction in the amount of water used to flush bio-waste material. Although this preserves some natural resources, still more must be done to alleviate the strain exerted on existing water supplies.
In addition to the problems with preserving water resources, other problems arise with providing electricity to homes, factories, etc. With the escalating cost of natural resources, such as gas and oil, the cost for treating wastewater continues to increase. Further, the increasing demand for electricity drives the cost for building and maintaining the electricity infrastructure upward. When available electricity falls below the needed supply, blackouts become the norm. These blackouts cost the nation significant amounts of money and productive time.
Needed are methods, systems, and devices that alleviate the need for water as the primary source for removing bio-waste, and by so doing aid with preserving natural resources. Additionally, needed are methods, systems, and devices that can facilitate conversion of bio-waste material into an energy resource.